


Letter

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She receives a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

"Winry, you've got a letter!"

"Alright, Granny! I'll get it in a sec!" she yelled from her workshop while rewiring a new arm for one of her clients.

"It's from Edward!" The old woman smiled knowingly.

Her granddaughter made a fuss as she tried to make her way through the workshop and into the kitchen in a hurry, Pinako simply watched with curious eyes. Winry's clumsiness had always amused her, but when Edward Elric was involved, the girl's clumsiness seemed to increase exponentially.

"Where is it, Granny?" Winry asked anxiously.

Pinako held the letter out in her palm only to have it swiped by the blonde girl.

"Where are your manners!"

"Sorry, Granny! And thanks!" she replied with a smile as she ran back to her workshop, opening the envelop on the way. As she peeked inside she found a few pictures along with the letter.

She took a look at the pictures first. There was one of Ed on a llama in what seemed to be the desert. Another had him leaning onto a giant shark, a sea creature that she had only read about in books but never really seen. Ed seemed very irritated and surprised when he encountered some obstacles on his way in another one, which contrasted the photo of him surrounded by books, deep in thought. After looking through all of them, she finally began to read Ed's messy yet elegant handwriting.

_Dear Winry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but it's hard you know? Most of the time I don't know what to say in these letters since there's so many things going on. I don't want to bore you to death with really long letters about all the technical stuff. So this time, I sent some pictures! They say that a picture's worth a thousand words and what not, so I thought I'd give it a try. I've been good and, although the weather in Creta can be brutal sometimes, I really wish you could be here to see everything. There's mountains as tall as the ones in Briggs, deserts where it's hotter than the summers in Risembool and then, there's the ocean! I finally got to go to the ocean! And it was huge! It was amazing how it seemed to go on forever. And seeing all that blue spreading as far as the horizon, reminded me of you. I know it's been almost a year since I've seen you, but I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I've been taking good care of my automail. I promise I'll try to finish all my studies here in the west soon so I can see you again._

_I miss you._

_-Edward_

She smiled as she read the last line of the letter, a light blush rising to her cheeks at his small confession. Those three little words made her heart flutter with joy. He missed her and wanted to see her again.

And for now, that was enough for her.

"I miss you too, Ed."


End file.
